imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Melanie Lai
NAME: Melanie Lake AGE: 17 GENDER: Female OCCUPATION: Melanie does not have a job currently/Unemployed. ORIENTATION: Heterosexual LOOKS: Portrayed by Spencer Locke PERSONALITY: Melanie is a born follower and pretty much follows the roles of others. She often follows Paige and her alpha queen attitude. She is very insecure but tries to hide it best she can. She is constantly looking in the mirror (mostly to find flaws) and is considered by many to be very vein and in love with herself. Even though she is petite, she always feels like a heifer. Melanie strives so hard to be perfect in her appearance, her attitude and the air around her. School not so much but she usually can carry a B average. Her constant change of personality and attitude has done a number on her. She keeps on trying to be perfect, like a barbie doll and doing what others want her to do and maintain being popular, it's all so much. She has built up this deep anger against herself and those around her and the mean things she says and does to people is her releasing some of that animosity. On the outside and to her friends she is Melanie, pretty and almost flawless. Mean spirited and cool. That's what she wants, and she is getting used to getting what she wants. LIKES: Relaxing and not worrying about what others think, impressing other people, being able to release some of her anger and so she has less weight on her shoulders, be complimented, being treated better than other people. DISLIKES: People not in her clique, negative views, the way she sees herself, and in a way, herself in general. STRENGTHS: She has gotten so used to faking she might as well be an actress. Miley Cyrus ain't got nothing on her, , She is in shape although her repertory system is in bad shape from cigarettes. She is good with working in a group. WEAKNESSES: When working alone she is usually too unfocused. Her repertory system as mentioned above is def. not in tip top shape. Also, her need to fit in and be in a group, also her outbursts and her anger. FEARS: Being exposed as not real, thunderstorms, losing her place and feet. She hates feet, so nasty. RELATIONSHIPS: Maybe a crush or a boyfriend. Also a close friend, such as Paige. When it comes to others outside of the clique, she doesn't really bother with them. FAMILY: She lives with her two parents and two younger sisters who look up to her, Amie(11) and Jasmine(6). She doesn't keep in contact with the rest of her family due to a lot of tension because of her mother having her without being married first. She is kinda the outcast of the family, yet her sisters adore her. BIO: Melanie lived on a Hawaiian Island till she was 13 and moved. In Hawaii it was easy because everybody knew each other since it was a small area. When she moved, she became quite insecure and started to do whatever it took to become liked. She suffers from bulemia and depression. She must hide it from everybody or else she'll lose her ability to control. If she loses that she'll crumble. She lives off of her group pretty much and their way of life. STRATEGY: Melanie will most likely try and follow her group as usual but early on discover that this is a way for her to vent her anger.